


Morning Surprise

by noetik



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Mornings, One Shot, Sex, idk what im doing, probably smut, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noetik/pseuds/noetik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor decides to do something one morning and Troye likes it, but they forgot a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, like ever, lol. Hope you enjoy! If not, then that's okay too! I'm learning to write better. Let me know what you think about it. I apologize for any mistakes and errors, please feel free to point them out if necessary. 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: ameliorayte.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't claim to know about their sex life. This is purely fiction and a fun story.

Connor opened his eyes and realized his morning wood was his reason for him waking up. He could see that it was early morning and the sun’s rays was shining through his window if only a little.

He looked to his right and could see that his love, Troye, was still asleep. 

He was hoping Troye was awake as well so he didn’t have to take care of his throbbing tool by himself, but he had an idea. 

Slowly, as to not wake up the sleeping beauty next to him, he pushed their blankets down near the end of his bed. After getting rid of the blanket, he lightly crawled to Troye’s side where he laid on his back with his legs slightly parted. 

The excitement of giving Troye a morning-pleasure-surprise made Connor harder in his boxer-briefs. Connor has never done this before but Troye on the other hand has done it to him multiple times because he usually woke up first. 

When Connor reached Troye’s lower body, he gave Troye’s crotch a sniff and a nudge with his nose, then looked up to see if Troye was still sleeping, noticing his chest slowly rise and fall in easy breaths. 

After making sure Troye was still asleep, with silky fingers, he slipped Troye’s boxer-briefs down to his lower thighs. Both of the boys liked sleeping shirtless and in their underwear, relishing in the intimacy and bare skin contact. 

He gave Troye another sniff, reveling in Troye’s unique scent that he loves so much. 

He started out by kissing the sensitive areas in Troye’s inner thighs and worked his way up to his pubes. When he was finish around Troye’s genitals, he started with putting his lips on Troye’s soft head and worked down his shaft and onto his low hanging plump balls. He then went back to Troye’s head and gave it a wet lick, twitched under his tongue. 

Connor looked up at Troye’s face to make sure once again that he was still sleeping. 

Smiling at how ethereal and tranquil Troye looked asleep , he went to focus on the task at hand. 

Taking a second to admire Troye, Connor held Troye’s cut dick in his hand and guided it into his mouth. 

It was easier to put all of Troye’s dick into his mouth when Troye was soft, otherwise he would have trouble with his gag reflex starting out.

Using his tongue and lips, he slipped Troye’s dick in and out of his mouth. He licked the underside of his cock, where the skin and head met, and the slit of Troye’s penis. He could feel Troye getting hard by the second and Troye was getting bigger and longer in his mouth. Connor himself was getting so turned on that he started forming a wet stain on his boxer-briefs from his own precum. Connor used his tongue to lick the ring around Troye’s head and he could feel Troye’s cock twitch in his mouth becoming fully hard.

It’s been minutes and Connor was still working on Troye’s member with his eyes closed, moving it in and out of his mouth and feeling his dickhead slide through his tongue and throat. While his mouth was full of saliva and Troye’s precum, he didn’t notice Troye shifting awake from his slumber nor did he notice the small smile Troye had on his face. 

Troye then moved his hand and softly brought it to Connor’s head and and brushed his hand through Connor’s hair, causing him to jump in surprise while keeping Troye’s dick in his mouth. Connor looks up and tries to return Troye’s smirk but fails to do so but ends up blushing and turning pink. 

“Don’t stop”, Troye says in his deep, groggy voice. “That feels good.”

Troye uses his excitement to become fully awake while Connor continues on for another few minutes. 

“You taste so good”, Connor mumbles while switching his mouth from Troye’s dick to his balls and then back to his dick.

“Con- wait stop. I wanna fuck you.” 

Connor stops what he was doing and gives Troye a smile. Troye then gets up and tells Connor to get on his hands and knees. 

Removing his boxer-briefs, Connor moves to the middle of the bed on his hands and knees while Troye moves behind Connor. 

“Lift your ass up in the air and spread your legs wide”, Troye commands and Connor follows his orders. 

Troye places his hands on Connor’s bubbly ass and gives it a squeeze and a slap, getting a small moan from Connor. 

Troye licks his lips and and gives Connor’s ass a bite then moves his tongue to Connor’s asshole. 

Connor looks back and he could see a hungry look on his eyes right before Troye started to eat his ass. The sensation of Troye’s tongue licking the rings of his asshole made his arms weak and he was on his elbows now causing his back to arch and his ass to stick out more. 

Troye could feel the shiver coming from Connor when he started licking Connor’s asshole. Troye then proceeded to stick his tongue more inside Connor’s ass, he could feel the warmness with his tongue and it excited him more to taste Connor like this. 

Connor was in heaven by the sounds of his moans before he finally couldn’t take it anymore and told Troye to just fuck him already.

With that, Troye got on his hands and pressed his body close to Connor, running his dick over Connor’s crack and ass cheeks teasing him some more. 

Troye placed the head of his dick onto the entrance of Connor’s asshole and spit on where they connected to help lubricate it. He felt so tempted to shove it in and be selfish and make himself feel good, but he wanted to make Connor feel good too and to enjoy his dick. 

Using their combined saliva and Troye’s precum as lube, Troye slowly started pushing his cock inside of Connor. 

“Ahh”, Connor softly cries out as he tries to relax himself. 

When Connor felt more relaxed, Troye pushed more of his dick inside Connor until his pubes were touching Connor’s ass. For a few seconds, Troye didn’t move trying to let Connor get used to his dick. Pushing back a little and giving Troye’s dick a squeeze, Connor said, “will you move already”. 

Troye giggled at Connor’s impatience and started to move out then quickly pushed back in earning a gasp from Connor. 

Troye moved slowly a few seconds trying to hit Connor’s prostate. He knew he found Connor’s g-spot when he heard a loud moan from his lover and the feel of his body twitch. 

Troye’s pace and the movement of his hips increased as Connor’s moans grew louder and more frequent. Connor was always so tight and Troye could feel the sensations his dick was feeling rubbing against Connor’s prostate and the tightness of Connor’s asshole muscles. They stopped using condoms a long time ago when they knew they were exclusive and they weren't going to end their relationship anytime soon. Troye was thankful for the lack of the plastic wrapped around his cock as he fucked Connor harder and faster, his own balls slapping against Connor’s balls. 

As Troye quickened is pace, Connor was getting harder and harder and he felt like he could cum any moment. He’s always enjoyed the feeling of his asshole stretched and used and it was a blessing to have a boyfriend who had such a fat dick. Troye may not look like it, but he was a great fucker and he knew how to drive Connor over the edge. 

As Troye was fucking Connor, Troye leaned forward and started kissing and lightly biting Connor’s neck and ear. Connor turned his head to the side and gave Troye a quick kiss on the lips. 

Troye whispered in his ear, “You like that babe? God your ass is so nice and tight.”

“Y-yeah, fu-uck. Cum inside me, I'm so close to cumming”, Connor breathily blurts out. 

“Turn over.” 

Troye slipped his dick out and Connor did as Troye told him to and laid on his back.

When Connor was relaxed and ready on his back, Troye scooted closer to Connor’s ass and lifted Connor’s legs up, holding them by the back of his lower thighs, and pushing his knees to his chest. He was glad that Connor was flexible. 

Troye guided his cock into Connor without hesitation this time and pushed his dick in until his balls were touching Connor’s scrumptious ass. He could see on Connor’s face where he was biting his bottom lip that he was enjoying the penetration. 

Troye placed Connor’s legs on his own shoulders, positioning Connor’s ass so Troye could let loose. Troye’s free hands went beside Connor to keep him balanced and above Connor. While Connor moved his hands in between them to grab and massage his own dick and balls. 

Troye leans forward and starts kissing Connor while at the same time moving his hips. They separate their lips and Troye focuses more on fucking Connor. Troye uses his arms to put himself in a push-up position pulling out of Connor’s ass while leaving his dickhead in, then crashes down roughly and quickly causing a loud groan from both of them. 

Troye continues the aggressive fucking until he feels Connor’s ass tighten and he looks at Connor’s cock and face. 

"I'm gonna cum, ahh,” Connor exclaims, “I'm cumming.”

Connor’s body shakes under Troye while Connor’s hand is pumping his cock. Connor cums and his cum sprays on the both of them landing on both their stomachs and chests, some of it landing on Connor’s chin. 

Connor’s orgasm was so overwhelming that it left him panting and more out of breath than he already was. His face was full of sweat and he was smiling at his exhilaration. 

Both boys exchanged a smile and Troye continued fucking him. After Connor came, everything in his body felt more sensitive. Connor moaned louder while Troye fucked him harder and faster trying to get his own release. 

Troye could feel the pressure in his dick and he was close to cumming. With his balls slapping against Connor’s ass, the sound of skin smacking skin, and the feeling of his cock penetrating his boyfriend’s ass, Troye finally came with a loud moan. There was so much cum inside of Connor that some started leaking out while Troye was still fucking him in an attempt to drain his dick completely. 

Troye stayed inside of Connor until his orgasm subsided and he pulled out slowly. As Troye was trying to catch his breath, Connor sat up and took Troye’s dick in his mouth, which caused Troye to flinch from the sensitivity, and clean off the come, while Troye used his fingers and got some of Connor’s cum and put it in his mouth, rubbing it on his lips. Connor swallowed most of Troye’s cum but kept some in his mouth.

When Troye’s dick was mostly clean, they both sat up on their knees and started making out, swapping their cum with each other as they moaned while cum was dripping out of Connor’s ass. 

When they finished cleaning up and wiping the cum off of each other, they put on some clothes, both finding t-shirts and shorts to wear.  
They made their way out of Connor’s room into the living room when a frustrated Emma sitting on the sofa said, “Finally! God! You guys were so loud! Did you forget I was here?!.” 

Turning crimson red, the boys profusely apologized and offered to pay for breakfast. 

 

THE END


End file.
